Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus and a method of controlling the image capture apparatus, and more specifically relates to an image capture apparatus capable of generating light space information (also referred to as light-field data), and a method of controlling this image capture apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image capture apparatuses have been proposed that are capable of recording an intensity in each incidence direction of light that is incident in a divided area of an imaging plane of an image sensor, and such an image capture apparatus is called a light-field camera or the like. Also, from data (light-field data or light space information) recorded by the light-field camera, it is possible to reconfigure an image (below, collectively referred to as a refocus image) in which subject distance, shooting viewpoint, depth of field, and the like used when focusing are set differently than when shooting was performed. Also, processing to generate a refocus image from light-field data is referred to as reconfiguring processing or refocus processing.
US 2013/0222633 A1 discloses, as a shooting assist function in a light-field camera, performing superimposed display of information indicating a subject included in a distance range where focusing by refocus processing is possible (a refocusable range) on a live-view image. Thus, a user can start shooting after confirming that a plurality of subjects on which the user wishes to focus are included in the refocusable range. Also, it is possible to change shooting parameters as necessary such that the plurality of subjects on which the user wishes to focus are included in the refocusable range.
The assist function disclosed in US 2013/0222633 A1 applies to live-view display during a standby state in still image shooting, and display during playback of recorded data, but nothing is disclosed regarding display control during moving image recording. On the other hand, when the assist function disclosed in US 2013/0222633 A1 is applied as-is to display during moving image recording, there are cases where visibility of the movie being recorded decreases due to the information displayed superimposed, or changes in luminance, color, or the like of the display image.